1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 11-295717 A discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a transparent layer is formed in a color filter in addition to coloring layers of the three colors red, green, and blue so as to improve the luminance. However, there is a problem in that a step of forming the transparent layer is added. Thus, forming a light transmitting region where any of the coloring layers and the transparent layer are not present in the color filter may be considered. However, a recess is formed in that region because no layer is present. Thus, there is a problem in that the thickness of a liquid crystal layer increases, thus affecting the characteristics of a liquid crystal display panel.
In addition, JP 2007-33744 A discloses a technique in which in addition to the coloring layers of the three colors red, green, and blue, an island-shaped member is formed in a portion of the color filter, which is formed from the same material as the coloring layer of at least one color among the three colors.
According to the techniques disclosed in JP 11-295717 A and JP 2007-33744 A, it is possible to improve the luminance. However, the brightness perceived by the human eye is not necessarily identical to the luminance. Thus, it is desirable to improve the brightness perceived by the human eye.